lnfs_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Interviews
In order to gain insight into the LNFS I went to a meeting and interviewed members as well as the volunteers who work with U.K and the student center to show these movies and set up everything in Memorial Hall. I asked each person a series of different questions which I thought would tell me everything I wanted to know about the club. Each person I interviewed offered their unique experience in the club and because each of them are only there on certain occasions they each had a very different story to tell. I went to the meeting with questionnaires and pens and handed them out to every student who would take one. These are their responses. The first student I interviewed was a member there to see the movie ''Jumanji ''his name was Adam Snyder. Interview Dialogue #1: Adam Snyder Q: How long have you been a part of the LNFS and what is your role as you would define it? A: I have been part of the LNFS for 4 years and I go to keep up on new films on a budget. Q: How many members would you say are active in the LNFS workers/attendees? A: I would say there are around ten different workers and the amount of attendees depends on the movie but ranges between 15-80. Q: What do you think is the main purpose of the LNFS here on campus? A: I think that they provide a service to students who need to budget their money but also want to watch diverse movies. Q: What would you tell a student who was planning on attending an LNFS Showing? A: I would tell them to definitely go but to also be ready for a wide variation of movies. Q: If you could change one thing to the LNFS what would it be? A: I would add more to the reward system because right now the only prizes you can get for attendance are a t-shirt and two free drinks. Q: How did you find the LNFS? A: They provide flyers on campus as well as information on the student clubs center. I believe this interview provides insight into what an attendees experience is like in the club. I then interviewed some of the workers who were issued there by the student center. The first one I interviewed was named Wesley Barnett. Interview Dialogue #2: Wesley Barnett Q: How long have you been part of the LNFS? A: 1.5 years Q: How many workers does it take to run a typical showing? A: It really only takes 3 workers at a time to run a meeting but there are twelve overall including our boss. We rotate every couple of showings in order to spread the work. Q: What all goes into setting up a theater for an LNFS Showing and what sort of stuff do you do? A: There is a lot that goes into setting up Memorial Hall after a day of classes. We have to do some general maintenance to the room because students leave trash and other stuff in the seats after a day full of classes. Then we set up the front desk where we take peoples names and record their attendance to the club and show them to their seats. Then we set up the projector and hook it up to a playstation that has a blue ray player. Then we play the movies that are on the schedule for that night. Q: How is the movie schedule selected and are you involved? A: I am not involved very much in the selection process but I know there is a lot of debate involved in selecting the movies. I think they like to incorporate some blockbusters as well as their own individual tastes and things that are relevant culturally. Q: What do you think is the main purpose of the LNFS here on campus? A: I think its to provide quality safe entertainment while educating and providing a message for the community. Q: If you could add or change one thing about the club what would it be? A: I am excited for our change of location from memorial hall to the new student center that will be amazing. I would also like to add more movie slots so that we run maybe three times a week. Q: Why did you join? A: I was looking for a campus position that worked with film. Q: What kind of stuff is the LNFS doing to spread awareness? A: As an arm of the student center we engage in all of the major social media platforms as well as actively promoting ourselves through other channels such as posters. Interview Dialogue #3: Jessica Moore Q: How long have you been a part of the LNFS? A: 2 years Q: What do you think is the purpose of LNFS is here on campus? A: To promote diversity in film knowledge and to educate on film history and culture. Q: If you could change or add one thing what would it be? A: I would like to put more of an emphasis on classic films which I think will be put into place next year. Q: Why did you start working here? A: I wanted a job where I could use some of my graphic design skills as well as study and enjoy film. Q: Do you think the LNFS is growing? A: No I actually think we are shrinking but once we move to the student center attendance will go up drastically. These interviews provide insight into the people that are part of the LNFS on a weekly basis and I shows what goes into running as well as attending a showing. Some of the questions were left out because of overlap but each person had a unique perspective to add.